1. Field of the Disclosure
The present technology relates generally to detachable mating parts of an implantable connector that terminate segments of a cable, and to a device for manipulating detachment and/or re-attachment of such mating parts.
2. Related Art
Implantable medical devices often have more than one implantable component. Such components are typically connected by one or more cables through which the components communicate, transfer data and/or transfer power. Such a cable typically comprises one or more electrical conductors and is configured with a segment that terminates with a mating part of an implantable connector. The detachable mating parts of the connector facilitate replacement of device components when such components fail, are consumed, or are in need of being updated. For example, an implantable connector on a device requiring an implanted battery facilitates replacement of the battery.
For some implantable connectors, it is important to exclude body fluids from the mating surfaces of the mating parts. Body fluids are ionic, which can cause current leakage between the conductors in the short term. In the long term, ionic body fluids may precipitate dendritic growth between the mating surfaces, which can contribute to device failure.
On the occasion of decoupling and re-coupling the detachable mating parts of such a connector in a surgical environment where body fluids present exposure of the mating surfaces of the mating parts to the bodily fluids is a risk.